Hidden Connections
by B.Fullbuster16
Summary: Fairy Tail is a place joy, happiness, and craziness. Although it is the best place to be what happens when demons from Earthland and another realm invade their lives. Events take place before the Tartaros Arc.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Connections

 **Hi! This is a fanfic I've been working on for 7 long months and it really means a lot me. :) It contains some language and also has some NaLu, only little hints Gruvia (p.s. I don't really like Gruvia, sorry Gruvia fans, it makes really sad sometimes and I'm really sensitive so please be nice to me :)!) And there will also be Jerza. I'm not the best writer, but I'm not the worst. Okay! Enjoy reading! :)**

Prologue

All my life I knew I was different from the other mages in Earthland. Every mage was either born with magic or born to use magic. I thought I was one of those mages. But apparently I don't come from the same place they do. They actually belong here.

It was a cold winter day in the land of Fiore. I was living in a small one bedroom apartment. It was difficult to keep the rent paid because I could barely find work. And whenever i couldn't keep the rent paid I would just go without any electricity what-so-ever. It really sucked especially since it was in the middle of November and the weather was always around twenty degrees. I basically felt like I was living outside in the cold.

I tried to get decent jobs as a waitress or cashier because those were the only jobs available to me. But one thing always stood in my way.

My Magic.

My type of magic changed based on my emotions. At first I didn't see this as a big deal until I realized that my powers could easily injure or even murder someone. Controlling the magic was a struggle. It would always get out of hand at the slightest peek of emotion. So I had no choice but to bottle it up inside. It's the reason I stay secluded from the outside world as much as I can. However, that's only wishful thinking. In order to make a living I have to converse with the people around me.

I decided to take a walk around town to go job hunting. The ratty apartment building wasn't protecting me from the cold anyway. I stepped out of the apartment with gray leggings, my favorite black combat boots, a black tank top covered by a thick heavy brown coat.

Most of the jobs in my area I have had before. I had lost them all before because of me and my clumsy magic. It would only take a flicker of magic for someone to get hurt. But I wasn't going to let my magic get in the way this time! I thought with an irritating grudge. I lived in the small town of Hargeon and was probably well known for my lack of self-control already so I decided to start heading North to the town of the one and only Magnolia.

Chapter 1: Another Fateful Encounter

'I better not get pneumonia from this cold.' I thought to myself. I had been walking North longer than I'd expected. It took me almost the entire day. This was probably a bad idea because as I was walking a blizzard started to form. My nose was clogged, my throat was sore, my throat burned every time I coughed, and the headaches ached to bad they started to mess with my emotional state. 'Ugh... I hate the cold.' I thought with hostility.

I trudged along for any 'Now Hiring' signs of any sort, but there were none. I was ready to give up at the moment as I just stood there thinking of what I should do. I couldn't hear, couldn't think, couldn't feel. As I stood frostbitten with my incredibly stiff body I felt someone bump into me from behind. I was feeling so weak that all I could do was fall to my knees. I guess using most of my energy to restrain my magic was really starting to get the best of me.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?!". The blonde girl crouched and looked at me with concern which was rare since most people didn't seem to care about me.

"It's alright, I'm fine" I said this struggling to get up and went into a a scorching hot coughing fit.

"You sure don't look fine!". She started to lift me up and wrapped my arm around her. "Come on! We've got to get you some place warm.". I was shocked on how determined this girl was to take care of me. But as we got closer to our destination I started to lose consciousness.

 _Lucy's POV_

Sure I was supposed to meet my team at the train station in the next 5- no 4 minutes, but this girl seriously looked like she was in bad shape. Her skin was terribly pale although it was supposed to be light chocolate color. Her body looked frail and lacked nutrition. She seemed so close to losing her life.

Her body was starting go limp and she got heavier.

"Oh come on! Don't give up on me now!" I cried desperately.

It took all of my strength to keep her going. She was way heavier than she looked. I kept pulling her along through the heavy blistering wind and finally reached the Fairy Tail guild hall. I kicked the doors open which caught everyone's attention. "Come on! Help me get her to the infirmary, she's weak!". Elfman was the closest person to her so he rushed up and took the girl from me to rush her up to the infirmary.

"What happened to her!" exclaimed Mirajane. "I found her sick and alone a few blocks from here! I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with her, but she looks pretty bad!"

"You did well, Lucy... Freed and Evergreen, I need you to go fetch Porlyusica immediately!" said Master Makarov.

We were all going to work together and at least try to save this girl.

 _At Magnolia train station_

"Hey guys, did Lucy come in from a different part of the train or something?" said Gray coming from the train's entrance.

"What do you mean, did you not see her come in?" Erza asked.

"Nope. Unless she got on some other way." Gray nonchalantly sat down with the rest of the group.

"Well then, I guess she decided not to come for some reason." Erza said as she pondered for some kind of reason.

Natsu was on the verge of getting fired up. "SHE CAN"T JUST NOT COME! THIS IS FOR THE WHOLE TEAM! NOT JUST SOME OF US!"

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Calm down, Natsu. I'm sure she had a good reason." Wendy assured.

"No matter. We'll see her when we get back from the mission." Erza concluded.

As the train starts moving a wave of sickness washes over the Fire Dragon Slayer. Team Natsu was headed to their next mission.

 _Back at the fairy Tail guild_

"What is it this time?" Porlyusica was in no mood to be checking on repulsive humans at the moment.

"There's a girl upstairs in the infirmary. She kept on coughing like crazy earlier, now she won't wake up!" Lucy exclaimed. She had been pacing in front of the guild doors hoping that her earlier collision with the girl hadn't caused too much damage.

"Very well, let us go to her." Porlyusica had already begun to march up the stairs to the infirmary.

Once they had entered the room the girl was starting to look a lot better now that she was inside and out of the cold.

Her skin was beautiful mocha color instead of near beige. She definitely looked a lot healthier. Porlyuscia wandered over to her to inspect. She slightly pressed her palm to the girl's forehead. It was at normal temperature and she could automatically sense what symptoms she had been dealing with.

There was long silence. Lucy was starting to get anxious.

"So what's wrong with her?" She squeaked.

"IT'S JUST A COMMON COLD!" she nagged.

"What? Really?"

"I mean sure if she was found a moment later then she would've developed Bronchitis, but that's nothing!"

"What do you mean nothing!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'll be going now. You humans have wasted just about enough of my time!" Porlyusica had stormed out of the infirmary in a flash.

Lucy sighed of relief.

Surely if it was just a common cold they would be able to treat her to health in no time.

She went over to readjust the girls blanket as she slept before leaving the infirmary once again.

 _OC POV_

I started to stir awake feeling a strange sense of comfort and warmth. 'It's actually been a while since I felt something like this.'

'Wait a minute... Where am I!?"

I shot up in an instant to realize that I was in an infirmary or hospital of some sort. And if I'm in a hospital, then that means there's a lot of people nearby ,and sick and injured people at that!

I started to think of a way to escape when someone entered the room.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" A blonde girl said in excitement.

"Uh? Yeah..."

'Why does this girl look so familiar?'

"Oh sorry. You must not remember me all too well since you were about to pass out when we met!"

She had a gleeful smile on her face.

'Oh yeah! She's the one that bumped into me and... saved me apparently!'

"Well excuse me for asking, but where am I?"

"You'll be fine! I just brought you to the Fairy Tail guild hall! I had some of my friends help get you to safety!"

'Ah Crap! Even more people that could fall victim to my magic. Thanks fate.'

"So do you have any family or friends we could contact about your whereabouts?"

"Nah... not really. I've been kind of a loner lately."

The girl looked disappointed. "Oh... well what's your name?"

"Brooke... Brooke Norris."

'I usually don't tell just anybody my name, but I feel like I can trust her for some reason.'

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia! It's great to meet you! So what exactly were you doing there all alone?"

"Uh... Looking for a job."

Her face lit up once more. "I could help you with that! Where do you live?"

"I actually have a small place in East Hargeon, but nobody wants to hire me there so I came to Magnolia."

"Why won't anyone hire you? Do you know?"

"Ummm... well.. Basically because my magic makes me a klutz."

"So you're a wizard?" She asks with excitement.

"Yeah." 'Although I'm not exactly proud of it.'

"I have the perfect solution for you!"

'Uh Oh.'

"Why don't you join the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone here is very friendly. And you would just have to take jobs from the job request board, and they pay an awful lot of money!" Lucy explained with excitement.

"I don't know if could really join a guild at the moment... things are just too complicated at the moment."

It made me a little depressed to see her face go from determined to disappointed.

"But I will stick around for a little while to get back on my feet!"

"Sure! That's fine! You'll need a couple of days to heal from the sickness anyway!" she said happily.

Lucy started to get up and head for the door.

"Well I won't bother you anymore. You'll need to get your rest! Bye now!"

"Bye."

She left the room full of glee.

I felt a huge sense of relief come over me as I lifted the restrain off my magic and fell back on the bed.

"Ahhhh"

'I have never been able to restrain my emotions for that long with another person in the room.'

That whole time I was feeling anxious. I haven't found out what happens when I'm anxious, but I didn't want to find out at that moment. I laid back and thought to myself.

'I hope I can keep this up as long as I'm here.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The girl in the infirmary

A few days later Team Natsu arrives back in Magnolia after another mission gone wrong.

"Natsu I'm getting real sick and tired of you blowin everything you see to oblivion!" Gray complained.

"Will you let it go already! It's not my fault that nothing can handle my flames!" Natsu yelled.

As usual Natsu and Gray bickered while Erza was about done with the ignorance she had to put up with for the whole mission. This carries on as they head back to the guild hall.

They enter the guild hall looking for their missing comrade Lucy and find her among the rest of their guild mates.

"There she is!" Natsu excitedly rushes over to Lucy followed by the rest of Team Natsu.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Lucy turns to them putting on a smile.

"Care to explain your last minute disappearance." Erza questioned.

"I'm really sorry you guys. I got kinda caught up with something.." Lucy neglected to make eye contact as her eyes started to wander towards the 2nd floor.

"Well, what happened?!" Natsu asked.

Lucy sighed before she answered.

"On my way to the train station I ran into this girl not far from the guild. She looked really sick and tired. I couldn't just leave her there, she could barely stand on her own. So I took her back to the guild. Porlyusica came and said she just had a common cold but…"

"But, what?" Erza pressed.

"I don't know. I just thought for sure that it might have been something far worse than that…"

"Well what's important is that she's okay, right?" said Erza.

"Yeah. She's fine. She needs a place to stay though. Apparently she has a place in Hargeon but she says shes not doing too well."

"So what are you gonna do, just lend her money when you barely have enough to pay rent? Gray asked.

"No, she…. Hey wait! Since when is it your business to know how much money I have?!"

"You usually don't have enough for rent that's all I know." he said jokingly.

"Lucy! You were saying…" Erza pressed on.

"Uhm..Yeah, well she's a mage too. So she could join the guild so she can take jobs and earn money."

"What kind of mage?" Natsu asked.

"She said her powers change based on her emotions."

Erza hummed in interest. "I've never heard of that before."

"Is it okay if I go see her?" She asked.

Lucy glanced back up to the 2nd floor.

"Yeah. I guess. She did wake up not too long ago."

"Hey! I wanna go too! C'mon Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

Wendy perked up. "I should go too since she's sick! I can heal her! Let's go, Carla!"

They all rush up to the infirmary. Leaving Lucy and Gray behind.

"I…. guess I'll just stay here then." Gray goes over to sit by the bar.

"Why won't you go up there with them?" Lucy asks.

"Well it's not like I can do that much for her anyway."

* * *

 _In the infirmary_

There's a knock at the door as five Fairy Tail members enter.

Erza decides to introduce themselves. "Hello there, Lucy told us about your whereabouts. My name is Erza Scarlet the requip mage of Fairy Tail, This is Natsu Dragneel our Fire Dragon Slayer known as Salamander, over here is Wendy Marvel the Wind Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, and we have Happy and Carla, two of our Exceeds of Fairy Tail. Welcome to the Fairy Tail Guild."

Brooke looks through the room at all of them one at a time.

"Uhm..It's really nice to meet you all , but I don't think I'll be joining your guild anytime soon."

A wave of confusion washes over them.

"Wait you're not?! Why?" Natsu jumped.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not looking to get close with people right now. At the moment I think it's best that I just focus on a job and get a new place."

"But you are a mage aren't you?" asked Erza.

"Yes but I try not to use my powers a lot since I feel like they were made for evil."

Brooke starts to feel uneasy as she tries to eat the soup set on the nightstand next to her. Erza watches her sympathetically.

"Well if you wouldn't mind we would like to observe a little of your magic."

Brooke ponders for a bit to decide if she has enough strength to control it at the moment. After a while she seems very concentrated on the vase of flowers on the counter behind the group. There is a long intense silence.

*CRASH*

The whole group is startled at the loud crash behind them. They all turn to see the vase of flowers completely destroyed. They turn back around to the girl to find her quietly munching on a little sandwich.

"Wow! That's so cool!" says Natsu looking amazed.

Erza is slightly confused.

"What exactly did you do, though?"

"Well, I made an explosive invisible force field beside the vase. I was only supposed to move the vase to the other side of the counter,but….I guess I didn't have enough control to do just that."

Erza looks back at the shattered vase.

"So what emotion were you feeling just now?"

"Well that only happens when I get uncomfortable, there are three stages to each of my emotions, so it would just get even worse."

After this there is a knock at the door as Lucy enters the room.

"Oh hey! I was just gonna come and see if you wanted to go out to the park with me since the weather is started to calm down."

'Huh? How did it clear up so fast?'

"I know, the weather's crazy around here, but it did get warm enough to go out."

"Well, I don't know I'm still feeling kind of…"

"Oh! Sorry! I meant after Wendy heals you."

Brooke puts down her sandwich with a confusing look.

"Wait! She can do what?"

Wendy rushes over to her on the bed.

"Yeah! I could make you feel better. I mean if you wanted me to!"

The girl was really excited to help. She was so ecstatic that she had already begun the healing process.

"Oh. I guess it's okay, then."

As Wendy heals the sick girl Lucy takes Natsu and Happy to prepare to go out to the park.

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Brooke start walking on the sidewalk path that leads to the park. As mentioned before the weather has cleared up a lot and has gotten slightly warmer. As they're walking Lucy starts to make conversation.

"So, how old are you?"

"Well, I'll actually be 18 on the 20th of next month."

"Oh! So your birthdays coming up!"

That's cool! We can throw you a party at the guild and everything!" says Natsu.

"Well that depends on if I'll even still be around then."

Happy rushes to float in front of her face.

"Then you should join the guild!"

"But I already told you guys that I can't be too close to people for too long."

"Why not! You'll love it here. There's so many friendly people in our guild with different you'd find a few people that you'd really like to hang out with." Lucy says.

A few minutes pass and they are already at the park.

"Alright Happy! What's our lunch for today!" Natsu exclaims.

"Today we have, FOUR WONDERFUL FISHES for all of us!"

"And of course I will take care of the cooking part for the three of us." Natsu says smugly.

Natsu steps forward and blows fire at only three of the fishes and manages to cook them all perfectly.

"Alright! Now lets dig in! says Natsu excitedly.

All four of them sit down on the ground to prepare for the meal. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy are now chowing down on their fishes while Brooke just stares down at hers.

"Uhm...Guys?"

Everyone looks up at her curiously with their mouths full.

"I hate fish." She says bluntly.

"WHAT!" Happy yells.

"Well don't be picky about it! Beggars can't be Choosers!" Natsu yells.

"Who said I was begging, I just hate fish. I'm not even hungry anyway. One of you guys can have my fish."

"Hmph." Natsu snatches up her fish.

"Well, I'll take it since you were so ungrateful to Happy."

Lucy starts to giggle.

"Leave her alone you guys. She's not a greedy pig that eats everything like you Natsu."

The rest of them finish off the fish and start to head back to the guild.

* * *

 _Back at the Fairy Tail Guild_

Everybody is up and about doing their own thing.

"Hey, Brooke I just wanted to tell you."

"Lucy, is it okay if you guys called me something else?"

"What do you mean? Like a nickname?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know it just feels weird with you guys calling me by my normal name."

"Hmm. Well you do seem kind of pensive sometimes so maybe… Penny!"

"Wait… why Penny, that might get kinda weird too."

"Well too bad, that's your nickname now!"

Lucy giggles in excitement.

"Anyway I wanted to tell you that while you're staying here you can stay at my place."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

"No problem. Okay well I'm gonna go take care of some things . You should go make friends with some of the guild members while I do that."

As Lucy disappears into the crowd Brooke goes to relax and sit down at the bar.

'I wonder how I'm supposed to stay around here AND control my magic at the same time.'

Brooke sits there pondering as a white haired mage approached her.

"Hello! It's good to see you're up and about! The name's Brooke right?"

"What? How did you…?

"Lucy told me"

"Oh!"

'Geez, do I even get a chance to introduce myself anymore?'

"Would you like something to eat or drink? The name's Mirajane by the way."

"It's nice to meet you! Uhm… Just a water would be nice."

"Sure!"

Mira saunters off happily to get her the cool drink.

"So you're the new girl, huh?"

Brooke looks over to her left to see a raven haired man sitting next to her.

"Uhm..yeah, I'm.."

"Brooke. Lucy told me."

"Well she sure does talk a lot, huh?"

Brooke looks down and twiddles her thumbs as her water arrives in front of her.

"So what's your name?"

The man glances back at Brooke.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"That's a nice name." She says softly.

"Thanks."

Gray starts to notice that she probably isn't the most comfortable when talking to people.

"So are you gonna join the guild pretty soon?"

"Uhm. No."

"Why not?"

"Well the last thing I need right now is to be around a bunch of people . I'm kind of forced to be alone for the rest of my life because of my troublesome powers." She said jokingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh?"

"Nobody has to be alone. And I'm pretty sure your powers aren't troublesome. You just have to find a positive outlook to everything. I'm not telling you that you 'need' to join the guild. To be honest I wouldn't want to make you do anything outside of your comfort zone. Just think about what I said."

"Oh.. Okay. Well, Thanks for that."

"No problem."

Brooke gets up to leave as she is in deep thought on the whole situation. Meanwhile in the other corner of the guild there is a dark aura watching this whole scene play out.

"Gray-sama... Why do you continue to torture our love?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finding True Friends

Later that night Lucy and Brooke arrive at Lucy's apartment. Lucy walks in and turns on a small lamp in the corner.

"Well you can stay here and make yourself comfortable while I go make us some dinner."

"Wait do you need me to help you at all?"

"No it's fine just stay here." She says before she walks off to the kitchen.

Brooke goes over to sit down on the couch. The room is still eerily dark so it was slightly difficult to see some things.

Brooke's POV

To be honest I was kind of hungry and tired. I wanted to turn the light on so I could see more of the room but wouldn't be able to see where I was going. All I could make out was a medium sized desk against the wall and a twin sized bed next to a window. So what was I supposed to do while I was waiting? Just sit in the dark? Well I didn't know how long she would be so I just laid back and closed my eyes since if I got up I wouldn't be able to see anything.

It wasn't long until I heard the loud sound of something jostling behind me. I suddenly shot up from the couch and frantically looked around the room to see nothing. I slowly started to sit back down when I heard it even louder once more.

'Okay. I know that's definitely not Lucy because it's coming from the window!'

I quickly looked around for something to defend myself with.

'Ugh! It's so clean in here I can't find anything!'

Finally I found a large wooden pole standing in the corner. It wasn't too thick so it must have been a bedpost that was supposed to be attached to the bed.

I was snapped away from my thoughts as I heard the window click. I dashed to hide behind the bed so I was out of view.

The figure that stepped out of the window was a man of course. But I could only make out his silhouette climbing over the bed and standing on the floor. It was weird because he just stood there and started to look around. I decided to make my move before he did anything. I stood up slowly and crouched towards him.

'...1,...2,...3'

I swung at his face with all of my might.

*THUD* "Aaggghhh! Lucy! Seriously!"

He doubled over holding his face in pain.

'Ha! I got'em!'

*THUD* I threw another swing at his leg.

"Aaggh! Stop it! It's me, Natsu!"

'That's what he gets… Wait what?!'

Suddenly I hear footsteps coming from the other room. Lucy runs in very alerted.

"Lucy Kick!" "Uggghh!"

Natsu goes flying onto the couch across the room.

Wait a minute! Oh Natsu it's just you."

Lucy turned on the lights to see Natsu getting up from the couch rubbing his head in pain.

"I don't know why you still bully me when I always come in here through the window." he grunted.

"And i don't know why you still insist on breaking and entering when you know I'm going to 'bully' you!" Lucy yelled furiously.

"Ya know I would apologize for hitting you when you came in but that was actually your fault!" I shouted.

"How was it my fault she knows I always do this!" He screamed.

"Natsu, I've had enough of-"

*POP*

"KYAAAH"

The light in the room suddenly burst as we all saw darkness followed by an almost feminine scream or a yelp for that matter.

"Nice scream, Lucy." Natsu teased.

"That wasn't me!"

I tried to make eye contact with them through the darkness.

"Well it wasn't me either, I don't scream."

"Well then who was it?" Lucy moved over to grab a flashlight from her desk.

She had shone the flashlight to different corners of the room when we all heard a thud to the ground near the front door. Lucy flashed the light to the door to reveal a dark haired shirtless figure crouched by the door attempting to escape.

"Pffft..HAhahahaha!" Natsu held his stomach dying in a fit of laughter.

"Shut up you stupid pink flame brain, that pretty much scared the hell out of everyone!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you almost sound like a girl when you scream." Natsu said jokingly.

Gray growled menacingly. "It wasn't a scream."

As I watched them argue I sweat dropped.

"Um, guys I'm sorry. The light blowing was my fault."

"What happened?" Gray asked as he face me.

"I accidently placed another explosive force field inside the light bulb."

"Cool! What else can you do?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"Since there are three stages to my emotion there is more to it than just spawning explosions everywhere."

Lucy gives an interested hum."So what happens after the uncomfortable stage?"

"That would be embarrassed which is Invisibility."

They all stare at me with slight interest in their faces.

"Well let's see it." Gray says.

"Yeah it'll be cool!" Natsu insists.

"I would but as you saw before I'm not that good at controlling my magic."

"Well at least try, C'mon!" Natsu insists further.

Lucy rests a hand on my shoulder. "But don't feel pressured or anything . If you don't want to do it you don't have to."

I nod my head and then close my eyes. 'Alright, I want to at least try to do this. C'mon think embarrassing thoughts.'

I nod my head and then close my eyes.

'Let's see if there was any moment that was the most embarrassing in my life it would probably be… When I… got rejected by my first crush in kindergarten?... Nah… how about when those kids in 3rd grade made fun of me when I spilled milk on my pants?... OR when I found out the shortest boy in 4th grade had a crush on me?

"Woah!" Natsu gawked.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and looked down at myself to see… Nothing! I was gone!

"That's pretty cool! Gray said.

"Thanks."

I felt a smile tug at my face but since I was invisible they couldn't really see that I was smiling.

"So what's the third stage of that?" Gray asked.

"I won't show you guys that one, but I will tell you that I become mortified after that which allows me to wipe away my existence for at least 24 hours."

Lucy sweat drops."Uhm..yeah, don't do that. Long story short that almost happened to me forever."

I looked back down at myself to see that I had returned back to my normal state.

"Okay. Well I don't care where you guys sleep tonight as long as it's not the bed or the couch because Brooke has the bed and I have the couch."

"Gee. Thanks Lucy." Gray says sarcastically.

"Alright, Let's hit the sack, guys." says Natsu.

In the end we all grow tired of a long day and get some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The morning after

Normal POV

The Salamander and Ice mage wake up in the morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. They rush to the kitchen to get their breakfast while the affection mage is still fast asleep.

"Good morning, guys! Where's Brooke?"

"Still asleep." Natsu answered with his mouth already stuffed.

The group starts to sit down and enjoy their breakfast.

"So I've been considering having her be on our Team, she seems pretty cool!" Natsu says.

"Well that's nice but we also have to consider the fact that she doesn't want to join the guild." Lucy says.

"That's because she's not exactly a people person, I mean you can tell just by getting a chance to talk to her." states Gray.

"Hmm. Well she's missed enough of breakfast time. Natsu can you go wake her up?" Lucy asks.

"Sure thing." Natsu says as he aimlessly wanders into the living room.

'I wonder how long she can breath under a pillow.'

Natsu rushes to snatch up a pillow from the couch and smothers it on the girls head.

"Nnngh." She starts to toss and turn when suddenly the pillow starts to become engulfed in flames.

"Oh Crap!" Natsu snatches up the pillow again only to drop it on the carpet.

"I didn't do that!" Natsu declares as the fire spreads. His next response was to eat the fire since it was the quickest way to not burn down Lucys' place.

As Natsu devours the flames Brooke slowly awakens from her rudely interrupted slumbers. She looks around at the singed carpeting on the floor where the pillow had dropped. " I'm not gonna apologize simply because that was a very dumb and annoying way of waking me up."

"You did that?! But that's MY magic!"

"Oh relax. That was only the first stage of anger." She said followed by a yawn.

"Besides I'm pretty sure you can do much more with your magic since you're a Dragon Slayer."

"Doesn't matter! You scared the crap out of me!"

She stands from the bed rolling her eyes. "Well that's what you get. You don't wake people up like that."

They both make their way back to the kitchen to continue breakfast. Lucy hands Brooke a plate as they all sit down at the little table.

"So I've been meaning to ask you when you want to start missions with us." Lucy says."We could give you some of the money we make on those missions but the better way would be to join the guild because at least then you wouldn't always have to go with one of us, you could have the choice of going solo missions too!"

"Hmm.. I guess that's fine too."

In a few moments everyone is finishing up their breakfast.

"I guess I will actually consider joining."

Lucy looks up at her with a huge grin. "Really?!"

"I didn't say I will, I said I'd consider it."

As they all get ready for the day they start to head out the guild to look for their first mission.

* * *

 _At the Fairy Tail Guild._

They are going their usual business around the guild when Natsu finally finds the perfect mission.

"Guys! Let's do this one it's for 60,000 jewels!"

Erza approaches them near the job request board ."What are we doing on this mission?"

Gray snatches the paper."It says to get some bandits over in Hargeon." he says as Natsu snatches it back.

A confused look washes over Erza. "Why is Hargeon sending a request to a guild in Magnolia when Lamia Scale is in Hargeon?"

"Not sure but the day is pretty much over by now, what do you guys say we head out on this mission first thing in the morning!" Lucy exclaimed.

The group of friends agree to start their new adventure the next day. Looking forward to what's to come on the next mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The first mission

Brooke's POV

I was really excited the next day. I couldn't wait to see everybody in action during a mission. The day before we decided to go on a mission before leaving the guild hall to prepare for the next day. Before me and Lucy went back to her apartment we went to buy a new set of clothes that I could go on missions in. Today I decided to wear a violet tube top, with a mini jean jacket and black leggings and combat boots. I had my hair tied up into a thick wavy high ponytail. As soon as Lucy and I were both ready we immediately left for the train station. I couldn't help but laugh at Natsu's sensitive case of motion sickness. Word on the street is all Dragon Slayers get it.

"Hey Penny, can I ask you something? Lucy asks.

"Penny?" Gray questioned.

"That's gonna be my nickname apparently."

"Why Penny, though?" Wendy asks.

"Because she's really pensive!" Lucy says.

Gray sighs."What does that even mean?"

"It means she's really thoughtful and solemn!"

'I didn't even know that myself.'

"As I was saying I was going to ask you.. Don't you have an apartment in Hargeon?"

"Yeah I do. But I'm not planning on going back until I'm ready to move all of my stuff out."

* * *

A short while later at the Mayor's Mansion in Hargeon, The Mayor had informed us about their bandit situation. Our first plan of action was to inspect the places that were already robbed. They were all mainly located on the outskirts of town . After searching all the stores we began to realize that…

"These are all convenience stores!" Erza declared. The whole group was huddled at the side of the street discussing the plan.

"And if there's one thing we know about bandits they're always causing trouble somewhere at every second if the day." Lucy said seriously.

Gray stepped in."So they could be hitting another store as of right now."

Once again Natsu began to get fired up."So let's get to it then, we can't waste anymore time!"

"Alright, we'll split up and search around the center of town for stores that haven't been hit yet. I want Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy to search eastern inner city. Me, Gray, and Brooke will take care of the western part." Erza orders.

As both groups split up and went our separate ways I began to get a bit anxious. This was going to be my first mission with them. How would I do? The more I used my magic the more help I would be offering. But I have to consider the fact that I'm also out of practice and need to be a bit more cautious.

"Don't be nervous." Erza says as she puts her hand on my shoulder. "Even if you don't want to use that much of your magic we'll keep you safe."

"Thank you. But I have to assure you that I won't be sitting there doing nothing, I'll at least try."

Erza nods in approval.

A few minutes pass as we enter a different part of town where there are bigger buildings. It looks as if it would be a more industrialized area with busy people walking about but strangely enough it was deserted. Then all of a sudden we heard a blood curdling scream coming from one of the stores on the corner. That was our cue. We all ran over to enter the store. We went in to see a man at the front counter that swung his arm around the woman closest to him and shoved the barrel of the gun against her head.

"DON'T MOVE! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BLOW HER HEAD OFF IF YOU EVEN TRY!" the bandit screamed.

"Well shit, I don't think we have much of a choice." Gray grunts.

"You're right, he's using some kind of magical force to keep us from moving." Erza grudges.

"Huh?" I try to at least look at them only to find out that they're right. I can't move an inch of my body.

"Then how are we gonna help that woman?!"

"Hold on. I'm trying to think of something!" Gray said.

This isn't right! These guys are gonna rob more people of things that belong to them and we can't do anything about it?! I refuse to believe this! This so annoying and frustrating! They won't get away with this!

Normal POV

As the bandits in the back of the counter try to finish up their task, the leader that has a woman hostage looks around the room frantically

"What the hell!? Who's there?! What is that?!"

As the bandit starts to get more flustered and frustrated, Gray and Erza start to realize that they can at least move their heads again.

"What's happening?! Aaggghh!" The bandit releases the woman and cradles his head that starts to appear to be glowing beet red. The woman makes a break for it and escapes from the store. As soon as they're in the clear Erza and Gray go into their battle stances.

"Requip: Heavens Wheel!" Erza requips into her famous armor and spawns her 100 swords."Good job Brooke." she says before she takes off to attack the bandits.

"Wait a minute how did you guys know it was me?"

Gray glances at me ."I guess it was just a feeling." He smirks.

At this time Erza is already taking on a handful of bandits while some in the very back are on the verge of escaping.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray shouts.

Before their eyes all of the floor beneath them transforms into completely slick ice. The bandits all struggle to move across the ice trying to escape.

"Stay here." Gray leaves to glide over behind the counter and finish the rest of them off.

Brooke's POV

So what now? Sure I helped them rescue that woman but that's all. It feels kind of awkward just standing here watching them do all the work.

Then all of a sudden a pair of arms wrap around my neck and mouth behind me.

"Gotcha!"

What! How did this guy get behind me?!

I struggled against his pull and tried to pry his hands off of me, but that wasn't getting me anywhere since he was way stronger than me. I didn't want to use my magic on him since I really did a number on their leader.

I quickly jammed my foot down on his and pressed my weight down onto it.

"Uggh!" The guys grip loosened but only a little bit.

Now's my chance.

I jutted my head backwards. Hopefully I wasn't too short to headbutt him. Despite my worries I successfully got him to double over in pain and release me .

'Oooff. I don't think I did that right.'

I looked back at the bandit to see that he was crouched on the floor.

'Oh Crap. I think I got his eye, too!'

I spotted a loose bar attached to the exit door. I dashed over to break it off so I could get the guy unconscious so I wouldn't have to worry about him. I quickly bash the guy on the head with it and he slowly falls limp. I gasp.

'Is he dead?!'

I bend down to check his pulse.

To my relief it was still there. I give a big sigh of relief.

"What'd you do to him?"

I turned around in surprise to see Gray dragging over a bunch of bandits chained together with his ice.

"He tried to attack me so I had to knock him out so he would leave me alone."

Erza comes over with even more bandits chained.

"At least you stood your ground and defended yourself."

Gray began to drag the guy to the rest of the defeated bandits. "Damn. What did you do to his eye?"

"Duh.. I defended myself."

Erza collected all the bandits and stacked them all on some huge cart. Where it came from, I have no idea, but it was going to help us lug them out of here.

"Alright. I suggest that we turn these guys into the city before tracking down the other." Erza ordered.

It was then when we had completed the mission. My first mission with Fairy Tail.

* * *

Later on we met up with the other group to find that they had no trouble clearing their side of the city. But on the down side Natsu did destroy a good deal of city property so some money was probably going to be taken out of our reward.

 _At the Mayor's Mansion_

"I'd like to thank you very much for your help! Those bandits were starting to cause financial problems for the city!"

"And as for the damage you caused I won't take any of the money out of your reward simply as an extra thank you for getting rid of the bandits in the first place!"

"Thank you, sir." Erza says."Again we apologize sincerely for the damage, but if you don't mind me asking, Why did you send the request to Fairy Tail in Magnolia when you could have sent it to Lamia Scale that is already located in this town?"

"Oh well that's simply because I preferred Fairy Tail's assistance over Lamia Scales. I've heard truly great things about Fairy Tail."

Everyone takes pride in hearing these words.

"So here is your pay of 60,000 jewels up front."

The Mayor hands Erza a bag that contains our reward.

Natsu starts to get very excited and fist pumps the air."Alright! Let's go over to Lamia Scale so we can brag about how much better we are than them!"

We begin to exit the building.

"I do agree on paying them a visit…" Erza gives a scolding demeanor towards Natsu."But not to brag."

"Yeah it's been awhile since we've seen them!" Lucy says.

"I've missed them too!" Wendy says.

Gray starts to get irritated. "Oh my God, are you serious. Can't we do this another time like when I'm not here" he complains.

Erza looks over at Gray to scold him."Hush! Besides it's time you you paid your 'brother' a visit also."

Everybody appears to be excited to visit Lamia Scale, except for Gray of course. As the end of the day approaches, we make our way further into the city towards the guild.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Here to stay_

 _Entering Lamia Scale_

Brooke's POV

I didn't know what to expect when we were going to visit this other guild. The only thing I would think is that they're just as crazy and unique as everyone in Fairy Tail. When we got there I didn't want to just watch everybody talk as I normally do because that's known as being anti-social. I start to get more nervous than I need to be as we enter the guild.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Natsu shouts. He starts running over to different groups of people greeting them over excitedly. They looked really annoyed.

Then a huge man with a long thick wavy black beard wearing a long robe walks towards us.

"Welcome friends, It's been awhile since we last met."

"Pardon our intrusion, Jura. We wanted to pay you all a visit after our last mission which was in this town." Erza says.

Jura looks over at me.

"And who might you be?" he asked in a deep voice.

"My name's Brooke. I'm gonna be going on missions with Fairy Tail so I can get my own place soon."

I stared up at the man called Jura. He was so big compared to me. It made me feel like he could step on me if he wanted to.

"So you are a new member of Fairy Tail?" he asks.

"No, not really. I'm sure to be leaving in a week or so."

Just then someone joins into the conversation.

"You know if you're not interested in joining Fairy Tail you can always join Lamia Scale."

A tall man with snow white frazzled hair approaches us.

"Why does everyone want me to join a guild so badly?!"

The white haired man smirks.

"Joining a guild is obviously the best way to start making a living. Well at least in my opinion it is."

"By the way the name's Lyon Vastia. And your's is… Brooke as I overheard, correct?

"Yeah."

Lyon then leans over to the side to look at someone behind me.

"Ah, Gray."

Lyon steps towards him.

"You could at least bring Juvia along with you next time instead of bringing just your ugly mug."

Gray rolls his eyes.

"I'm almost surprised she didn't just follow me here."

'What?'

"Who's Juvia?" I ask curiously.

"Why haven't you met her yet, she's in the Fairy Tail guild, you know that right?" Gray says.

"I don't know? I met quite a handful of people the other day. I guess she just wasn't one of them."

Gray sighs looking a little frustrated."Well, she's probably someone you'd want to avoid."

The look on his face makes me want to burst out laughing because he just looks so adorably frustrated. A smile forms on my face as I start to giggle. This starts to get everyone's attention for some reason.

"What?" I ask.

"That's the first time you've smiled!" Erza clarified.

"Oh!" I can feel myself getting a little flustered.

"It's a pretty smile." she says.

Times like these really made me think to myself. What was I going to do when I left them. I probably wouldn't be able to travel far without spending all of it first. Another thing I thought of often was that I was honestly going to miss them all. Natsu's recklessness, Lucy's kindness, Erza's controlling but sweet personality, Happy's… well… happiness, Wendy's kind-heartedness, Carla's caring yet responsible attitude towards Wendy, and Gray… well I'd miss him just as much as everyone else.

"Hey guys can we head back to the guild soon, there's something I need to tell you guys."

"Sure we'll leave now but what is it?" Erza guys.

"I'd rather tell you all when we got back to the guild."

Erza kindly accepts before she gathers everyone. We soon are off to the train station to head back to Magnolia.

* * *

 _Back at the Fairy Tail guild_

It was the end of the day and I was quite tired from the mission. Although everyone else acted as if it were just a normal day. Finally I decided to share my thoughts with them and get my feelings off of my chest.

"Alright so what I wanted to say was."

Everyone turned to see what I had to say.

"For a while I've been thinking about the day I leave this place. I've made friends here with so many people with good hearts. I haven't met many people in my life like you guys. As far as I can remember I wasn't born in Earthland. I'm not sure where I was born, but I do have some sort of memory of my birth parents. But ever since I was 13 I was raised by my foster parents in Earthland. I remember only five years of my time with my birth parents. There's always been this huge memory gap in my childhood where I don't remember how I lost my real parents or how I got to Earthland. I didn't realize that I had any magic until I was 17. At that time my foster parents were convinced that my magic was made for evil and forced me to leave. But ever since my foster parents ever took me in I hadn't met another caring soul once. And once I leave here I believe I won't meet anyone else as kind as you all."

"So what are you trying to say?" Lucy ask.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'd be more than happy to join the Fairy Tail guild!" she says.

As soon as this is said the guild erupts in cheers.

"Well let's get you your guild mark!"Lucy shouted as she dragged Brooke over to the bar.

"What color do you want and where do you want it? Mira asked cheerfully as she took out the insignia stamp.

"Umm..Teal, please. And between my right collarbone and the nape of my neck."

I lifted my head up a little bit so she can have access to it.

The moment I got my guild mark was such a memorable moment. I felt excited, happy, enthusiastic. So many things I hadn't felt for such a long time. I never forgot that night. I remember every detail clearly as we threw a celebration in the guild hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Party

There I was. In the Fairy Tail guild hall. That night when I joined the guild was such an interesting night. Everyone seemed to be having so much fun at the party. Before the party actually started Lucy and I decided to go back to her apartment and get changed. I wasn't sure of what to wear since all I had was mission clothes. I was just sitting around when I found a nice white collared shirt lying on the couch. I was already wearing black tights and converse. I put the shirt on. It was a little big on me so I tied it around my busty figure to where it looked like a halter top. I decided to just keep my hair tied up and put it in a bun. When we were about to leave Lucy looked at what I was wearing and stifled a giggle. I asked her what the problem was but she declared it was nothing and suggested that we left for the party.

I just sat at the bar when we got there and as usual a brawl broke out within the first ten minutes.

"So how does it feel being a Fairy Tail mage?" Mira asked.

"Pretty exciting!"

Just then Mira is eyeing my outfit.

"That shirt is so cute! Just where did you get it?"

"Oh, I just found it laying around on Lucy's couch."

Mira giggles."Oh that's so adorable! You should probably know that's Gray's shirt."

"Yeah… Wait What?!"

'Now that I think about it. It does have some kind of masculine scent.'

I start to blush furiously. Mira then starts to laugh so hard.

"Aww… Don't worry it's cute!"

"Yeah, don't worry, wearing a man's shirt is MANLY!"

I turn to see Elfman to the side of me.

"True! And maybe if you ask real nice he'll let you keep it!" Cana teases.

Normal POV

"What's the problem over here? Juvia heard Gray-sama's name."

"Oh Juvia! It's actually pretty funny! Brooke found one of Gray's shirts and put it on not knowing it was one of his shirts." Mira said.

Juvia grunted and looked Brooke up and down.

"Let me see… "

She then stepped closer and grabbed the collar of the shirt and sniffed.

Brooke leans back slightly because of the fact that she's creeped out.

"Where did you find this?" She asked as she scowled at her.

Brooke then scowled back. "It was lying around in Lucy's apartment."

Juvia scans the room and then finds the blonde celestial mage talking happily with Levy.

"I'll deal with you, later."She says to Brooke as she makes her way to Lucy.

"So that must be Juvia."

"Yeah." Mira answers. "She kind of has a huge thing for Gray.

"I can tell."

Brooke looks back over to see Juvia creepily chewing Lucy out.

"Why do I get the feeling we won't exactly get along."

Mira smiles again. "Oh I think you'll get along fine when she figures out you're not a love-rival."

"Oh yeah?... And what if I am one?"

Mira laughs nervously."Well then I guess you'll get the same treatment Lucy gets."

For Brooke that day was an exciting day, but then again a very irritating day as it was the day she met Juvia.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Moving on_

 _Two weeks Later_

Lately missions have been coming and going by smoothly. With all of the help from my friends I've been able to collect 80,000 jewel total. The other day I found an apartment only 3 blocks from the guild that was supposed to only be 45,000 jewel a month. When I arrive the landowner greets me a little over-enthusiastically.

"How are you pretty lady? What can I do for you?"

'He kind of sounds like a redneck.'

"Um… I heard that you had an apartment open for rent."

"Why yes, we actually do! If you're interested I can have you fill out an application in my office."

"Sure. That'd be nice."

The man brings me to a room inside the building.

"Every application come with a fee of 100 jewel for each person."

"Well it's just me."

I pay the 100 jewel up front.

"Alright here ya go."

I then proceeded to fill out the application.

"I'll also need a proof of income."

I looked up at him and tugged the collar of my shirt to the side so that my guild mark would show.

"Oh! I guess that'll do. Hey and I believe we do have another Fairy Tail mage that lives in this building."

"Really?" I say still looking down at the paper.

"Yep. So you might actually enjoy living here."

The guy digs through a filing cabinet. "I'll also need you to sign this Lease form."

After another 30 minutes of filling out more paperwork the landowner gave me a key to my room and mailbox.

"You're apartment is on the 3rd floor, room 302."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Hey, by the way, was your dad a boxer?"

'Oh my Lord. He's seriously not trying to use a pickup line!'

I sigh." I dunno, why?"

"Cause you're a knockout!"

'This guy is such a loser.'

"Well I'll be going now."

The guy starts laughing."The name's Carl Shirley by the way."

I ignore him and start to head up to my room.

I open the front door to a completely empty room.

It has a living room, kitchen, the bathroom looks pretty big, and it even has a separate bedroom.

It's much better than my last apartment. Now I just need to work on getting all my stuff from Hargeon to here.

'Okay. Well I guess I'll go down to see if my mailbox is in proper condition.'

I start heading down to the first floor. I then go around the corner of the stairs to find a man by his mailbox. He looks kind of familiar.

"Gray?!"

He turns around looking kind of startled.

"Oh. It's you. What are you doing here?"

I walk over to put the key in my mailbox.

"I live here now."

"Cool! Which room?"

"302. On the 3rd floor."

"I'm 202. So that means I'm right under you."

"Well. This'll be interesting."

He closes his mailbox and I do the same.

"Do you like your room?"

"Yeah. I just went up there. It's condition is way better than my last one. Now I just need to get my stuff from Hargeon."

"Hmm… I can help you with that if you want."

I start to smile."Well if you wouldn't mind."

Gray folds his arms calmly. "I actually do want to help out in some way."

"Okay. Well we can leave first thing in the morning."

Gray hums. "Why not do it now."

"Is that really okay?"

"Yeah, let's go. We'll take the train there."

With that Gray leads me out of the building and we're off to get my stuff in Hargeon.

* * *

About an hour passes until we arrive at my place in Hargeon.

We start to head up to the 2nd floor where I used to live. We rounded the corner to see that there was an eviction notice stamped on my door and all of my stuff placed in front of the door.

"Hmph. That was quick. Usually they wait a month before they start evicting."

Gray looks at me."At least it will be a little easier to move your stuff."

We start to collect my stuff. I decide to take the things I really need and the things I hold dear to me. It would be a pain to take the furniture too. We go back down to put the stuff on the sturdy wagon we had brought. I'm kind of glad to be moving on in my life. I don't have to deal with the sad memories of being alone. I'm going to make the best of memories with my new Fairy Tail family.


	9. Chapter 9

It's another regular day in the guild when Lucy comes up to me. "Hey Brooke. You want to go on another mission together?"

I think about it for a second. "I'm not sure, Lucy. I'm still not able to control my magic all the way yet."

This catches Erza's attention.

"Really? I happened to think that your magic has been on a good streak lately."

"Umm…Not really. Remember back on our first mission when I got the leader of the bandits off of that woman?"

When we had went to turn the bandits a doctor had checked their injuries and reported that some of his brain vessels were nearly damaged.

"I need to learn how to get to it under control before I do something worse to someone else."

"Well I may not use the same kind of magic that you do but I can help train you."

"Hmm… I like that idea ,thanks Erza."

Erza then stands up from her chair. "I'll come and get you in a while, I'm going to prepare for our trip." With that Erza exits the guild.

Lucy then turns to me.

"Wow."

"What?" I ask.

She gives me a playfully worried look. "You're gonna be training with ERZA."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Just… try not to die." She takes a sip of her smoothie.

In the distance we hear a bunch of commotion.

"You'd better watch your mouth, popsicle!"

"What about you, flame-brain?!"

Geez… Every time I turn around they're fighting.

"Natsu and Gray are pretty strong fighters aren't they."

Lucy looks over at me questioningly. "What are you thinking?! You're not gonna ask them to help train you too, are you?! Lucy starts to flip out.

"No, calm down. Maybe just Gray only because he seems like he has a little more common sense than Natsu."

I get up from the bar without another word. I start to make my way towards the brawl.

"Hey! Guys!"

They ignore me and continue to fight.

"Gray!" I whine.

They continue to ignore me.

The Elfman comes up. "I've got this."

Elfman manages to bash them both on the heads. He then pulls Gray up by the collar.

"Listen to the lady, when she's talking to you."

'Geez… Elfman.'

He puts Gray down as Gray rubs the back of his head.

Gray looks at me."What?"

"You're gonna come help me train!"

He looks confused."Well, how do you know I didn't have plans today."

"If you had plans today you wouldn't be wasting your time here at the guild fighting with Natsu."

He smirks at me."Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Alright, well you can do whatever you need to do before we go. Right now we're just waiting for Erza."

Gray decides to just wait with me at the guild and soon after we leave with Erza to the train station.

* * *

Later on we are brought to an empty field probably somewhere in east Fiore.

"Alright, so before we start I need to know about all the different emotions and magic types you use."

"Well for anger, there's annoyed, frustrated, and infuriated which in that order is a heat beam, the ability to provoke thoughts and raise someone's blood temperature, and the last one allows me to summon tornadoes and sometimes earthquakes."

Erza looks focused."Okay well we won't be using that last one. What's next?"

"There's a playful state that goes to energized and then mischievous. The 1st one is lame and just gives people playful thoughts, then I have increased speed, and I can control objects and manipulate their state of matter."

" I think we'll just work on those two emotions for now. I wouldn't want to stress you out by making you move from one emotion to the other so many times."

"But I will tell you this… Don't go easy on me because you're afraid of hurting me."

Erza observes me closely. "We'll start with anger since you seem slightly irritated."

She then requips into her fire armor.

"I want you to shoot a straight ray of heat directly at me and nothing else."

I nod and prepare to do so. With all of my strength a thick ray of heat shoots from my hands towards Erza. So far the ray is still straight. Erza is holding up a shield to protect herself from the heat.

The next moment other rays of heat start to shoot out of my body going in different directions.

'Crap! I'm starting to lose control!'

"Brooke! You can stop now! I need you to calm down!"

I try to stop but I can't, I don't have any more control.

Slowly Erza struggles to push forward towards me until she is within arms length. She then raises her arm and strikes me on the shoulder.

The impact is so strong that I fall over on my face

'Well at least she got me to stop.'

"I apologize for striking you, it was the only way to calm you down."

I start to feel kind of upset."This is exactly what I was afraid of."

"Don't feel discouraged. With success comes patience. Since it would probably be too dangerous to use your 2nd and 3rd stage of anger we'll move onto a different emotion."

She looks over at Gray standing to the side.

"Gray why don't you take over from here?"

"Alright." He walks over to take Erza's place." Then why don't we move onto playful then."

"But how am I supposed to suddenly move from being irritated to playful?"

"Hmm… Well here's something… Whenever you're in combat try to think of only your loved ones and who you want to protect. You should never let your magic get the best of you. Because you're the one in control."

I take a moment to myself.

'Alright. I can do this.'

I smile to myself."Okay. I'm ready."

Gray nods."Ice Make: Obstacle Course!"

There is then a large set of things to dodge, duck under, and jump over spread across the field.

"On most missions you're gonna need to act fast but there's gonna be a ton of stuff in your way. You can't let that stop you."

I stare at the course for a while. It looks pretty complicated ,but I guess I can get through it.

"So do I just need to reach the end of the course and that's it?"

Gray ponders."Well yeah, but... " He then makes what looks like an iceman."Your mission is to catch this guy and bring him back here."

"Back through the obstacle course?" I questioned.

"That's up to you. You do have the choice of going around."

The iceman then reappears halfway through the obstacle course.

"Go!"

I start to run towards the obstacle course. And because I'm starting to feel energized my super speed is activated. Time around me seems to slow down a lot. I crouch to slide under a bar and quickly get back up to leap over a pile of ice boxes. I keep running to come to a dead end.

'What?'

I look around and there's nowhere else to go. I quickly start to beat on the ice wall and realize that it's thin as hell. I quickly bust through the wall to see the iceman still making a break for it.

'Gotcha!'

I don't hesitate to run up behind him and put him in a headlock. He then uses his leg to kick my legs from under me and I fall onto my back.

'It fights back?!'

I get back up and try to punch him in the back of the head but its ice skull is just as thick as a human one. I then find an ice pickaxe laying against a crate. I bash him in the back, but probably a little too hard. The iceman then crumbles before my eyes.

My first reaction is to try and collect his remaining pieces and run around the obstacle course back to Gray.

I drop all the contents of the iceman in front of him.

"Uhh… Why did you… ?"

"You didn't say anything about bringing him back in one piece."

He shrugs. "Okay. Your time was 13 seconds by the way."

"You were timing me?"

"Of course. You actually did a good job today, though." He smirks.

"Thanks."

Erza then approaches us."I guess it's time for us to head back then."

It's a good thing I accepted their help that day because I was going to need it. I actually felt much better about using my magic from this point on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A new competition

I was standing in front of the job request board looking for the perfect mission.

'Ugh… None of these are right. They're all either too difficult for me alone or too low of a pay. I'll need someone's help.'

I look around the guild to find my favorite ice mage sitting at the bar just waiting to be bothered. I prance over to him.

"Hey Gray, can you do a mission with me?"

He puts down his drink and grunts. "Why me?"

"Because I wanna do a mission with someone who's already trained me."

You know, Erza trained you too right?"

"I know, but Erza's busy today."

I looked at him trying to do my best puppy dog face that I probably sucked at.

"Fine. But I get to choose the mission and you can't say anything about it."

"Oh come on! That's not fair!"

We walk over to the job request board.

"And since you're complaining I'm choosing a random one. Oh and whatever I grab is final."

"You're such a jerk!" I say as I stomp my foot.

Gray looks away from the board and randomly swipes one off the board. He then silently reads the paper to himself.

"Well Fuck." He curses.

"What?" I ask.

He hands the paper to me.

It reads."Find the cure for mysterious rainstorms and floods in Northern Fiore. Reward: 200,000 jewel!"

I look back at him."What's wrong with it?"

Gray sighs."We're gonna have to bring an extra person along."

"Okay. Who?"

He scratches his head."Well Juvia is kind of a water mage so… "

' .God. Why Lord? Out of all people!

Just then a presence washes over us. "You called, Gray-sama?" she says excitedly with hearts in her eyes.

Gray shows her the paper and she is overcome with glee."Juvia would love to accompany Gray-sama on a mission!"

"Cool. I'll just get this approved then." Gray walks towards the bar leaving us two behind.

Juvia then looks towards me.

"May Juvia help you? What are you still doing here?"

"Excuse me?"

'What's her problem?'

"This was supposed to be my job being done by myself in the first place, so I'm coming."

Juvia gives me a long cold-hearted stare."Well, Juvia guess's you can come along as long as you're not a love-rival."

'You can't be serious.'

"I'm not interested in your boyfriend!"

Juvia gasps."Gray-sama called Juvia his girlfriend?!"she starts fangirling.

"I'm just gonna ignore you now."

Then Gray comes back."Okay we might want to go home and pack because this might be an overnight trip."

Juvia nods."Juvia will walk with Gray-sama to his apartment."

We all start walking in the direction of the apartment building. As we're walking there's a slight sense of tension. How am I supposed to walk into the building without her figuring out that I live in the same building as him. I could tell Gray was thinking the same thing as he made eye contact.

"Hey Juvia, why don't you go to your apartment real quick to pack your stuff so we can leave faster?" Gray asked.

"Juvia won't leave Gray-sama until he is packed."

Later on we arrive at the building and walk up the stairs. Juvia dashes straight up to Gray's room. When the door is opened she looks behind her and sees me coming up the stairs.

"What are you still doing here?"

I quickly walk up the 2nd flight of stairs to the 3rd floor. "Don't mind me."

I finally make it to my room and start to pack. By now she should have put the pieces together. Oh well, at least I won't be there for her mental breakdown.

* * *

Juvia's POV

Juvia has a suspicion. And Juvia's suspicions are usually right. That girl just walked straight upstairs pulling a key out of her pocket. It could only mean one thing. Does she live here? No, of course not, Juvia refuses to believe it. Juvia doesn't like that girl. Juvia doesn't believe for one second that she isn't interested in Gray-sama. Juvia can see it in her eyes. She's a horrible liar.

"Juvia I'm gonna ask you again, can you please get your packing done so we can get to the station?" Gray-sama asks.

"Like Juvia said before, Juvia will pack when Gray-sama is packed."

Juvia starts to dig through his drawers.

"I think you're using that as an excuse so you won't have to leave me alone with Brooke." he suggests.

"Why is she still in here in the first place?"

"Why do you think?"

Ugh… Juvia knew it. That does it. She is officially declared a Love-Rival!"

* * *

 _At the Mission Site_

Brooke's POV

We had went to the Mayor's Mansion before hand and informed us on our mission. We were now hiking up a mountain because Juvia sensed that the rain was the strongest up there. Me and Juvia were walking slightly behind Gray.

'Why is she looking at me like that?'

She was staring at me with the coldest glare I've ever seen her give.

Because I don't want to catch Gray's attention I mouth words at her. 'Stop.'

Then she mouthed something back. But I was unsure of what she said. 'What?'

She mouths it again.'Love-Rival!'

'You're a crazy bitch!' I mouth back.

"You'll learn not to interfere with my love!" she shouts.

Then Gray turns around and looks at us very confused.

"I didn't do anything!" I shout back at her.

"What are you two talking about?"

I turn to Gray. "You need to get ahold of your girlfriend before I do."

"But she's not my girlfriend!"

He sighs."Look let's just set up camp here. I've had enough craziness in one day."

* * *

So that's what we did. We sat up camp and unfortunately we all had to share the same tent.

It's so hot in here and I can't sleep. I exit the tent and find the nearest lake to cool down. Surprisingly it's not raining. I cup some water in my hands and wash it over my face. Today was so crazy. How am I supposed to stay in Fairy Tail and keep my sanity with her around.

"Ahhh."

I just need to calm down.

Then half the water from the lake splashes up into my face and drenches my shirt. I start coughing up water and stand up.

"Juvia told you that Juvia would deal with you later." she says holding two swirling water bubbles.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The purple mist

"Juvia told you that Juvia would would deal with you later!"

I turned to see Juvia standing a few feet behind me ready to fight.

"Juvia, I'm sick and tired of your attitude towards me!" I shout angrily.

"WATER SLICER!" A series of water blades hit me head on. They're so sharp they actually drew deep wounds.

"ASSEMBLE: HEAT RADIATION!" I push my hands forward to shoot a straight beam of heat.

She does the same with her water.

We're both pushing with an equal amount of force, so no one is winning.

I then only use one hand to hold the beam while my other hand shoots a 2nd beam of heat at her feet. But she leaps back in time to avoid the impact. We repeat these actions until we're closer to the camp. We continue to shoot single beams of water and heat at eachother.

"You will never come close to touching Gray-sama!"

I'm not planning on touching him!"

"Then why are you fighting with Juvia?!" she asks.

"You started the fight!" I say baffled.

Just then a wall forms between the rays of heat and water and causes an explosion. The explosion causes both me and Juvia to stop. It took me awhile to realize that the wall was made of ice.

Me and Juvia were only laying a few feet from eachother because the explosion knocked us over.

"Why the hell are you two fighting?! In the middle of the night at that!" Gray yells.

None of us answer.

"You're both acting like children!"

There is a long silence."Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama."

I fold my arms." ."

I start walking off to the camp.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Gray asks.

To! Bed!" I shout back.

For the rest of the night I'm sure we all had a horrible sleep.

* * *

The next day I woke up and Gray was already starting to pack up the camp. To my left Juvia was still asleep and… Is that a doll she's holding? And it looks like…

I start to giggle.

That's just too cute.

I exit the tent to help pack up.

I hear him sigh."Why were you two fighting last night?"

'Well that killed my mood.'

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do."

"Gray, There's nothing to talk about, it was just a misunderstanding!"

Then everything goes silent as we continue to pack.

"Just leave me alone after this mission, okay?" I say.

* * *

After Juvia woke up and we packed the rest of the stuff up the mountain. When we finally reached the top there was nothing up there but a large blue crystal. This must be the source of all the storms since it's raining the hardest up up here.

"It's just as Juvia suspected. A rain crystal has formed up here."

"Well, who put it there?" I asked.

"No one out it there. It FORMED. A strong rain cloud collided with a sense of strong magical power in this very spot." she said.

A puff of cold smoke comes from Gray's hand."Well then, we might as well just destroy it."

Then I make my hands glow with heat."It's that easy, huh?"

Then Juvia goes into battle stance.

I give her a confused look."What are you about to do?

"Juvia is going to destroy the water crystal with water slicer."

'You've got to be kidding me.'

"Okay. Listen to yourself, Juvia. You're about to destroy a WATER crystal with WATER. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Here we go again." Gray sighs.

"Step aside, Juvia." I say as I start to use heat on the water crystal. The crystal seemed like it was taking damage and even started to evaporate a little. Everything was going well until…

"WATER SLICER!"

The crystal then starts to glow as if it's gaining power.

"Juvia, stop! You're fucking it up!" I yell.

"If Juvia uses just enough power, the crystal can still be destroyed!"

Then it starts to pour rain even harder.

"It doesn't look like it's being destroyed to me!" I try to push my beam even harder.

At this point the water mage starts to get furious. She turns to the affection mage and washes a wave of water at her. Drenched in water the affection mage attacks back.

"Juvia, If you don't stop provoking me, I'm gonna evaporate you!"

"Will you two stop it!" Gray yells. The furious fighting stops as he entraps the both of them in ice.

He marches up between them and angrily shatters the crystal with his ice.

"Both of you are being ridiculous! You need to calm the hell down!"

The next minute he unfroze them both still looking pretty irritated.

"Juvia is sorry again, Gray-sama. Juvia doesn't know what came over herself."

she said looking pretty deflated.

I just sit there folding my arms, I refuse to make eye contact with him.

Gray looks at me."Well aren't you gonna apologize?"

I look at him square in the face."Hell. No."

I then start to walk past him back to the trail.

"Why not?!" he shouts.

I turn back around sharply."Because first of all she started a fight with me! And YOU are a complete dumbass for thinking I need to apologize for HER actions!"

I turn my back on both of them. " I don't want to work with either of you on a mission again. It just won't work."

I start to quickly hike back down the mountain trail.

Gray lets out a frustrated sigh before he starts walking too."Come on, Juvia." he says calmly.

* * *

 _Brooke's Apartment_

By the time I got home it was 10:03. The whole entire trip home was entirely awkward and long. I know Juvia was the first one to strike both times but the second time I provoked her And I really feel bad now that I didn't apologize. I stare up at the sky through my window.

'What's that in the sky?'

There was a purple fog floating in the sky that looked like it covered the whole city. It was very thick too. It almost looks dangerous. Just then there's a very urgent knock at my door.

I walk away from the window and cross the room to look through the peephole, only to roll my eyes opening the door.

"What do you want, Gray?"

"If you're still mad about what happened today, then you need to get over it. There's an emergency meeting at the guild and we need to go, now!" he declared.

* * *

 _At the Fairy Tail Guild_

"As you all have already noticed a strange purple substance is hovering above the city." Master Mokarov says. "I've already had a team go out and try to investigate the source and was told it's coming from off the mainland. To actually find and eliminate the source of the mist would be a dangerous task. Therefore I want Fairy Tail's strongest team to go immediately and also any other mages I see fit to go!"

* * *

And that of course is why a group of us are currently on a ship following the purple mist trail. Of course before that we had to pack some clothes in case this took longer than expected. I decided to change my clothes completely. I wore a light pink tank top, deep green skirt, along with some black tights and brown hiking boots which I should have worn on the previous mission. I decided to let my hair flow freely as there was a nice breeze outside. The whole team was here Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Gray. And of course Master had to send Juvia along too. He also sent Laxus, but he doesn't give me any problems.

Everybody seemed to be busy with something. Erza directing the ship, Lucy summoned her spirit Pixus hoping she could be of some help, Wendy and Carla wrapped up in their own little conversation, Juvia pestering Gray, Natsu obviously dying on the edge of the ship, Happy tormenting Natsu with a fish, and Laxus just sitting there watching them like they need help.

It isn't long before an island starts to come into view.

* * *

Normal POV

On the island there is a warehouse, a busy warehouse at that. Which happens to be the source of all the mysterious purple mist. Magical items are being manufactured, Illegal items.

"Herr Achim!" a loyal henchman quickly enters the room to inform his Lord on some news.

"What is it?" he says with a scratchy voice, sitting with his back to the man.

"We found a ship on the west side of the island! It's headed this way!"

Herr Achim looks pleased strangely enough.

"The Magic Council, perhaps?"

He then turns around and his large profil is now visible. He has an insanely curly brown beard and is bald. He seems to be missing his left eye and doesn't bother to wear an eyepatch. He had large scars across his face and his wearing all deep green with a cape.

"We're not sure, my Lord! But they're most likely coming in regards of your mysterious operation."

Herr Achim turns back around to look out of the window.

"Then so be it. They'll soon get the answers they want."

"Yes m'lord!" The henchman quickly scurries off.

* * *

 _Back at the ship_

Brooke's POV

Erza continues to direct the ship."Everyone prepare to dock!"

We're about to dock when there is a puff of green smoke that appears above the ship.

'Um! Am I the only one seeing this?!'

"Guys!" I scream.

Everyones attention snaps to what I'm pointing at.

From the green smoke emerges a large man with a curly brown beard.

"Oh? I was expecting the Magic Council."

Then Erza step forward.

"You must be the one responsible for this mess!"

"That I am, girly! No one will be able to find a cure for this mixture I will inject to all of the country!"

"All I need to do is continue to synchronize it with the stored Lacrima and once you all are injected all of the weaklings will die off and only the most powerful will continue to live on!"

"Ugh… You… Bastard!" Natsu says trying to collect himself.

Herr Achim laughs his sinister laugh.

"Don't worry you'll get to experience it first hand!"

Suddenly the waves start to crash violently against the ship.

"This is going to be a fun game. Within the next 6 hours this stuff will be spread officially through the country. The mist you see in the air now is nothing! Soon more than half of the countries population will drop dead!"

Then a large gust of wind swirls around the ship. One by one we all begin to hover over the ship.

"Let's see if you can find me before then!"

With a swipe of his arm we were all sent flying into different areas of the island.

 **A/N: Okay so in this chapter the antagonist, Herr Achim, has a german name. The word Herr is german for lord. Just wanted to let you guys know that! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A team I can't escape

Brooke's POV

"Ughh!"

I guess when I landed I hit my head pretty hard on that tree. By now it must be around midnight. I tried to look up and look for the trail of mist, but couldn't see it because of the shrubbery of trees above.

I start walking in the direction I can see the most. But you could barely see anything out there because it was pitch black.

Just then the bushes rustled in front of me.

"Who's there?!" I say as I start to feel uncomfortable and a lavender glow illuminates from my hands.

A silhouette emerges from the bushes. "Relax, it's just me." the ice mage says.

I start to relax.

"You've got to be kidding me." I sigh.

Gray looks baffled. "Are you still upset about earlier?"

"No it's just… you're just the last person I wanted to see right now."

Gray looks in a different direction. "Well we can't waste any time, there's only 6 hours until the country is basically dead."

"How are we gonna follow the trail, though? We can't see where it's coming from because of the trees."

Gray walks past me. "It's in the opposite direction of where you're going. I just came from a clearing and got a good look from there."

I start to follow him.

….

"I'm really sorry about earlier."

Gray looks over in the interest. "What for?"

I sigh in distress. "For the way I treated you….. and Juvia on our last mission."

"It's cool. But you know you'll have to apologize to her face to face, right?"

I scowl at him."Will you please stop talking to me like a child!"

Just then we hear someone gasp behind us. We turn to see…

"Gray-sama! Juvia's found you! Finally!" she runs up to give Gray a huge bear hug.

Then when she lets go she sees me. "Hello, Love-Rival." she says quite pleasantly.

"Well I hate to break up your reunion, but we're in a hurry here.

We all start walking to find where the protruding fog is coming from.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Good Alliances

In a different part of the island Natsu is coming into consciousness.

"Agh!" He looks at his surroundings to find nothing but forest.

"Well at least I'm off the boat!" a quick wave of nausea washes over him as he says that.

As his senses start to become clearer he notices a blonde stuck in a tree.

"Lucy!" he shouts to her. But she doesn't respond.

Natsu dashes over to scale the tree and remove her from the branches. He then jumps from the tree, holding her princess style.

"Mmph… Natsu?" she starts to regain consciousness.

"Lucy!" he gently lays her down onto the ground.

She slowly tries to to get up. "Where are we?" she asks tiredly.

"We landed on the island, but we need to get movin. It's only a matter of time until that asshole tries to kill us all off."

"But Natsu he said only the strongest will survive. You'll probably be one of the ones that live on."

Natsu rests a hand on her shoulder while kneeling. "Stop talking like that, Lucy. Are you okay to move?"

"I think so." Lucy says trying to stand. Aaggh! She then falls back down on her butt.

"What's the matter?" he asks anxiously, supporting her back.

"It's my knee, I guess it somehow got bent out of shape. But I can still walk!" she tries to get up a second time.

"No!" Natsu yells. "Get on my back." he crouches down in front of her.

"But, Natsu… "

"Lucy, we don't have time to argue."

Lucy then carefully climbs onto Natsu's back.

"Let's just follow the purple trail." Lucy suggests.

Natsu starts to walk in that direction. "Lucy, we have to think about this. When we get to where the purple mist is coming from there will most likely be danger there. I don't want to bring you there in this condition. I won't have it."

"But I can still defend myself, Natsu. My knee isn't even that bad!"

"I'm not changing my mind, Lucy. I refuse to take that risk."

Lucy then looks up to see that the trees have already covered the view of the sky.

"You aren't even looking at the sky anymore, are you?"

Natsu turns his face halfway to smirk at her, looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"I never was looking at the sky."

Sometimes Lucy had to just admire that keen nose of his.

Then they come across a tiny figure laying in the grass in front of them.

"Happy!" Natsu rushes over to him.

"You alright, little buddy!"

He doesn't answer.

"Happy?!"

Then Lucy calls out to him. "Happy, Natsu took your fish!"

"GAAAH!" The little blue cat shoots up very alerted.

"Happy! You can fly! How come you couldn't fly yourself out of that mess before?!" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, It was a whirlwind, I can't fly in that!"

"Okay we gotta hustle. Let's keep going!" Natsu says.

They all start to proceed forward.

As they are walking they begin to hear deep voices.

"What's that?" Happy asks.

"Shh." Natsu says.

They inch closer to the noises to reveal…

"Sniff. Sniff."

They're all baffled. "Oh come on! Not you clowns!" Natsu shouts.

Before them Ichiya and the rest of Blue Pegasus are there.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!" Natsu yells.

Ichiya flips his hair fabulously.

"Of course we came to investigate the strange purple pafoom."

Hibiki then snaps his fingers. "Plus we heard you got a new guild member, and couldn't wait to meet her."

"Why are you guys creepy?" Lucy asks as she sweat dropped.

"Sniff Sniff. Sniff Sniff."

"I don't think you wanna sniff that." Happy says matter of factly.

Ichiya ignores him. "Hmm. This is a strangely scented pafoom. It reeks of certain death."

"Hmm." Natsu starts to walk off with Lucy still on his back. They all follow.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Seeing you again_

 _Inside the warehouse_

"The manufacturing process needs to run five times the speed at once!" Herr Achim orders.

He is standing at a balcony watching all the work being done below him.

One of his allies step up behind him.

"Achim! You announced that this is to be ready in only 6 hours. Or 5 now. for that matter."

This ally happens to be a masked member of the Dark Guild: Blue Skull.

"Shut up! Obviously I plan on casting this spell much earlier than that!"

Another member steps beside him laughing. "Then we'll see who is worthy enough to posses this venom."

Achim is dumbfounded. "Are you dense? The only one's who can posses this venom are demons."

The masked member then points out. "Achim. I hope you're aware that you aren't a demon and neither are the rest of us. This means all of us in this island are going to die."

"I'm well aware of that, you fool. But don't fret, it will all be for a great cause."

* * *

 _Somewhere on the Island_

"Wendy! Wake up, child!" Carla shouts.

Wendy slowly starts to regain consciousness. "Hm… Carla?"

"Are you two, alright?!" Erza runs towards them through the forest with frazzled hair.

"We're fine." Wendy says as she gets up.

"I'm already in the middle of tracking down they're hideout! You two should probably do the same."

"Hello Erza."

They all turn to see two hooded figures.

"Jellal!" Erza says exhaustedly and in shock.

Jellal and Meredy approach the group.

"I assume you're here because of the deathly operation taking place on this island." Erza says.

"We are." Jellal answers. "I'm not exactly sure what kind of substance they're using, but I do know that it's too dangerous for you to be here. You and Fairy Tail should escape with your lives while you still can." he says with a worried look.

"The consequences would most likely be worse than the stunt I pulled with the Lacrima Tower when I was possesed."

"Fairy Tail was sent to take care of this problem and we will not abandon our mission." Erza stated.

"Very well." Jellal complied.

"I suggest that when we reach their headquarters we enter through a side entrance since the others are probably going to attempt to enter through the back." Erza orders

Jellal nods. "I agree. Let's move."

Just like all the other groups they proceed to head to the warehouse.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Where is everyone?

Brooke's POV

"So the question is what do we do with the source when we find it?" I ask.

"We'll just have to experiment with it, but carefully." Gray states.

"We don't know how easy it is to catch it so we can't be as reckless as we please."

"If Juvia remembers correctly this is similar to what happened with the Etherion Tower. But this most likely isn't Etherion."

I go into a deep train of thought. " So what happens if one of us catch it?"

Gray raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"If one of us catches it we're basically done for." I say with slight fear in my voice.

Juvia looks at me. "Don't be stupid. We're nakama. We will save one another."

"Juvia may not like you, but that doesn't mean you get left behind."

Then we start to pick up the pace. We keep walking to finally see some open space and a building that looks much like a factory.

"This must be it. Keep your guard up." Gray says.

We cautiously start to make our way to the back entrance of the building.

"Why is nobody here?" Juvia whispers.

"That's not a good sign. They're up to something." Gray whispers back.

We walk up to the door." I have a bad feeling entering straight through the door." Gray says.

"It should be fine, Gray-sama. Even if it is a trap. We'll get through it."

Gray smirks at her, then pushes the door open slowly.

The door opens with a loud creak.

It reveals a large room of dangerous looking manufacturing machines. The room is dark, but in the center of the room are large glowing tubes of a purple liquid..

"I believe that's our source." I say.

I step forward, "Well, should we start experimenting?"

Just then Gray puts his arm in front of me to block me." Wait. Something's obviously not right."

Then a steady laughter echos through the room.

The silhouette of a man jumps in front of us. "Well you've figured me out." The masked man walks up to us.

"I was going to guarantee you guys a first taste of the poison, but I guess you're a bit smarter than I expected."

A puff of cold smoke comes from Gray's hand. "Well I can almost guarantee you that you'll see hell before that."

Juvia then gets in combat stance."Anyone who even dreams of doing such evil should be punished."

Well then I guess we're about to fight. A purple glow forms from my hand. "You're about to get your ass kicked."


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: Running out of time_

 _Near the front of the warehouse_

"As of right now, Fairy Tail believes they have 3 hours left."

Herr Achim and a few members of Blue Skull were having a discussion at a large table in a dark room.

"You truly are a sly one, Achim." says of the members.

"If you wish, you could enact the spell at this moment. There is enough Lacrima synchronized to carry out the spell."

Achim smirks. "As much as I would love to I'm not quite ready to do it yet. I wish to wait until I have all the Fairy Tail members gathered here together. Have them watch each other drop lifelessly."

"I swear in the name of Lucifer, that he will posses the three realms."

"In the name of Lucifer." The rest of the members chant.

"Curse that damned Zeref for taking on Lucifer's place of authority!" one cursed.

Achim scowls at him. "Quiet! It will be fine when Lucifer, the Devil himself, can manipulate all of the three realms as he pleases."

* * *

 _Side entrance of the warehouse_

"It's best if we split up. Only because we're more likely to get caught if we all travel together." Jellal stated.

"Okay. Meredy, you'll come with me. Jellal, if you don't mind you go with Wendy and Carla." Erza suggested.

Jellal simply nods in agreement.

They all part and go their separate ways.

* * *

Jellal, Wendy, and Carla serenely walk down the corridor.

"So, Jellal. What happens when we find the purple stuff?" Wendy asks.

Jellal answers her still watching down the dim hallway. "Our mission is not to find the source. It would be too risky to find it and then figure out how to get rid of would most likely be an enemy or an army of some sort waiting there for us."

"Hmm. When you think about it that makes sense." Carla states.

They continue to walk quietly for the next few minutes until Jellal senses something.

"Stop." he holds a hand out to keep Wendy and Carla from going any further. Above them Jellal can see a dark figure hanging from the ceiling. A woman.

"You lot seem to be very observant." she said coyly.

She releases the ceiling and violently landed on the ground in front of them. She had dark long hair with white streaks. Her veins pulsed a purple glow.

"I suspect that you've already been injected. But from the looks of it, I wouldn't think you were that powerful before."

The woman gave a grim face. "Nonsense! The only one's who can posses the Bosheit are Lucifer's Demons!"

"Bosheit?" Wendy asks.

"It must be the purple substance they are using." Jellal stated.

"I warn you. If you don't cease this operation at once, then I can't promise you'll be safe." Jellal confirmed.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, please."

Jellal is then trapped as if an invisible rope is wrapped around him.

He stares at the woman in surprise. The pupils of her eyes seem to be missing as her eyes transform completely white.

"I am to take orders from only my lord. I was created to serve him and only him. You all will die here thinking I am to do otherwise."

"Jellal! Are you okay?!" Wendy squeaks.

"Jellal?" The woman stares him down.

"Ah. Now I see. You're the one that posed as the bastard Zeref."

"It's a shame you aren't Zeref, though. I would have enjoyed sheathing you of your skin and dragging you to the underworld myself."

The woman makes the invisible pressure surge pain through his body. "Aggh!"

Wendy is slightly terrified of what she's hearing. "Leave him alone! He didn't do anything!" she then takes her fighting stance.

In an instant the demon appears before Wendy and grips her neck.

"Wendy!" Carla screams.

Wendy clenches her eyes closed as Carla's scream echos through the corridor.

* * *

Erza pushes a weak and brittle door open to reveal a dark room that reeks of something horrible.

They both shield their noses from the disgusting scent.

"What is that?!" Meredy complains.

"We need to find the light." Erza wanders her hand feeling for a light switch. When she does find it the light turns on with a flicker. The room was pale and very large. It resembled a library. But there were no books.

They both gasp in horror. " Oh my God!" Meredy whispers.

What they see before them is a disturbing sight. There on the shelves where books are supposed to be, lie the rotting severed heads of children.

"What's going on here?!" Meredy exclaims.

 **A/N: Hello again! I have more information about the plot. The purple liquid in the story that they call Bosheit is also a german word that just means venom. So there you go.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A sacrifice for power

As Natsu, Lucy, and Happy travel with Blue Pegasus they come across a strange metal door embedded in the ground.

"What the?" Natsu taps it with his foot. "There's a heavy scent coming from it. but I don't recognize it at all."

Lucy peeks her head out from behind Natsu. "We should check it out. There's probably something important down there."

Hibiki reaches over to open the door. But it won't budge. "Well, now what?"

"I got it." Natsu reaches down and touches the door. The steel glows bright red and slowly starts to turn into molten metal.

When the door is mostly melted away, it reveals an earthy stairway that leads to the unknown.

Natsu walks through the molten lava with Lucy still on his back. Happy is able to hover over it. Behind them Eve chills the lava down with a snow blast so the rest of them can walk through.

The tunnel on the way down is extremely narrow, damp, and earthy. They continue to travel until they find a clear opening. There is a trench in the middle of the opening full of water that is crystal blue. There appears to be tiny blue particles floating in the air. It would almost look like a mystical forest full of fairies. Except for the fact that it wasn't a forest.

"I could've sworn I've smelt this scent before. I just can't put my finger on it."

They started to walk closer to the water pit. The blue lake seems to be very cloudy and disgusting.

"What's in there?" Happy asks.

Natsu bends down and slowly prepares to run his hand through the water.

But then the water starts to ripple and a head pokes out.

They all shout and jolt back in surprise.

Then the whole body emerges from the water and just stands there. It's the figure of a little girl. She looks pale and skinny. And she has short brown hair. She has a look of melancholy on her face.

"You shouldn't be down here." she says timidly.

The girls presence seemed to be faint as if she wasn't really there.

"Agh! The pafoom of a specter!" Ichiya sweat drops.

Lucy gives the girl a sympathetic look. "Why not?"

Ichiya prances on his toes towards the exit. "Man! I just remembered we had a guild meeting to attend to!"

"No we don't." Hibiki stated.

"Ugh… Man. We do now."

Just then the stairs that they had come down before start to crumble until they are in complete ruins and some rocks come tumbling down to block the hole.

"Well, now I guess it's canceled." Ren remarks.

They all turn their attention back to the spirit girl to see there are more of them. Boys and girls of all sizes. Although they're all different, they shared the same somber look.

"It's best that you find a way out. Before you run out of oxygen."

"Why are you all down here? What happened to you?" Lucy asks with consent.

The spirit girls hangs her head. "We've been held hostage in our ghost forms for years. We've never aged. We don't even remember most our lives when we lived them. We know that our souls are needed for a spell, but we don't know anymore than that."

"Hmm." Hibiki uses his magic to pull up a database.

"What are you looking for?" Lucy asks.

Hibiki continues to type furiously. "I'm trying to find out what spell they're using exactly and what it does."

"So the ones that are keeping you hostage, are they the people that killed you?"

Natsu pressed on.

The girl nods silently.

"Some of us have met each other before we were captured. We soon figured out that we all have something in common so we stuck with each other. But as our souls rot away in here, do does our memory."

"When they captured us one by one we were all beheaded. And ever since, our souls have traveled wherever they go."

Natsu begins to get fired up. "That's it! These guys have gone way too far!"

he clenches his fist. It becomes engulfed in a strong fire, but then the flame starts to die out.

"What the?" Natsu looks bewildered.

The ghost girl looks back at him. "That's because the entrance you came in is blocked. And there is a lack of oxygen as well as magic atmosphere. It's only a matter of time before you begin to suffocate."

"Oh, that's right! You guys! We need to find a way out of here quick!" Lucy orders.

Lucy reaches for one of her keys.

Natsu places his hand over hers. "Don't worry, Luce. I've got this covered."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: I'd do anything for her

Normal POV

The manufacturing room is being torn to shreds. A continuous battle between three Fairy Tail mages and a masked enemy starts to cause fatal damages. Gray continues to use maker magic to deflect the enemies entity magic at an incredible speed. Juvia and Brooke combine forces to impact the enemy with bursting depths of water. The two stood in combat position next to each other with one arm locked with each other and their opposite arms held out attacking the masked man. Juvia uses her magic strength to make the water boiling hot by the time it exploded with force in his face. Brooke used her magic for the exploding impact. At first the enemy is handling all of this with ease, but slowly starts to tire out.

"Ice Make: Canon!" Gray takes a blow at him when he is wide open and sends the masked man flying back.

"Aagggh!"

As he thuds against the ground they see a liquid seep onto the ground below him.

They come to realize that he had been blasted back into the glass column of Bosheit.

"Shit." Gray curses.

The man presses both of his hands to the ground to prepare to stand up. Because he's made contact with the venom, it starts to transplant into him. The liquid slowly starts to highlight his veins purple. And the masked man starts to feel fear.

"No, no, no, I can't get injected. Not like this!"

An intense magic energy pulses through him

"UGH! AGGGGH!"

He clenches his fist and tense up in excruciating pain. The pain is so great that he starts to shake. He continues to thrash around and scream in agony until he drops to the floor.

Juvia speaks up. "Is he..?"

The masked man then starts to get up, chuckling mischieviously. He takes a confident breath in and out. An immense amount of power surges through him. Almost as if he's inhuman.

"You all…". He wipes sweat off of his forehead.

"are all about to die here."

They are all ready to fight again until his veins start to pulse even heavier. The violet color in his veins start to transform into a sickly green.

"Ugh!"

He clutches his stomach as his entire figure starts to glow as if he's radioactive.

He looks up and smirks at the three at them. "I guess I'll be seeing you all in hell, then."

Those are his last words before his body explodes violently and takes half of the building crumbling down with him.

Normal POV

Herr Achim furiously steps through the piles of rubble. He scans the area, but finds nothing but the ruins of his project.

"Damn it! What the hell happened here!"

He continues to look around and finds the Bosheit spread everywhere.

He chuckles to himself. "Well whoever did this just screwed everyone over."

He walks a few more steps and finds a body. The body of a man lying face down.

"You!" he growls.

He yanks the dark haired man up by his collar as he starts to wake up. Achim seemed to be at least two feet taller than Gray.

"What did you Fairy Tail scum do!"

He coughs up what appears to be venom, and then his veins start to glow purple. "Too bad we had to crash your party. We kind of had lives to save, man."

Achim clutches his rough hand around his neck choking him.

"Look, boy. I don't have time for your games. I would end your miserable life, but it looks like you took care of that part yourself." He spat grimly.

"Nggh!" Gray tenses up feeling the same pain the masked man had felt before.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Juvia screams with her eyes watering. She struggles to stand on her feet.

She pulls herself together despite having her veins infected also.

Achim glares at her. "Quiet girl, I'll deal with you later."

Then Brooke develops the courage to stand. "No. You. Won't."

"If you don't put him down, this girl is gonna send you to hell for sure." She shudders from the pain caused by her injected veins. "And I'm gonna help her do it."

A low growl escapes Achim's mouth as he drops Gray and makes a beeline for the two of them.

Juvia attempts to attack him, but he shoves her out of the way violently. She painfully lands to the ground.

Brooke becomes infuriated. "You don't strike women!"

The wind starts to pick up violently and swirls around the area as if a tornado is forming. But before she can even strike him back, he strangles her also.

"You! Now I know who you are. I can hear you trying to invoke my thoughts in my head!"

"You're the one who distracted my men from my order in Hargeon!"

She looks confused. "What?" She chokes. She then tries to struggle, but comes to realize she can't move.

Then Brooke remembers. 'The first mission in Hargeon! But what do those bandits have to do with him?'

He tightens his grip on her. "I don't have to patience to wait until the poison finishes you off, I might as well kill you all right now!"

Herr Achim prepares to end their lives before the Boheit does.

Then the earth below them starts to rumble.

"Ah! What the hell is it now?!" Achim grumbles.

Unexpectedly, the ground below them is blown by none other than fire, and he flies to the ground being forced the drop the girl.

"I don't know what you think you're doin, but I suggest we end this NOW!" The pink haired man grumbles.

He pounds his fists together while protecting the celestial mage on his back and blue exceed in tow.

"You Fairy Tail scum have gotten on my last nerve." He hisses.

Natsu quickly but gently sets Lucy down. "Happy, I need you to get Lucy out of here and somewhere safe."

"Aye!" Happy attempts to fly Lucy away.

"No! Stop! Natsu, I'm fine! I can fight just fine!" She pushes Happy away trying to push herself up.

She quickly grabs one of her gate keys. "Open gate of the Lion: Leo!"

A flash of light is shone before Leo appears in front of them.

"Princess? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Leo. Just give me a minute."

Lucy truly was exhausted at the moment. Especially from her knee. But she doesn't want to show any sign of weakness.

She then clutches her whip.

"No Lucy, You need to get out of here you're in no condition to fight!" Leo said with urgency.

Lucy is still not swayed as she struggles to stand.

"I've had enough of this nonsense." Achim growls.

Then an arrow forms out of thin air into his hand as he then chucks it forward.

Everyone is in pure disbelief as the arrow whips through the air and pierces Lucy straight into her stomach. And she drops before their eyes.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouts very damaged inside. The Dragon Slayers eyes start to water as he stares at his best friend that lies there with no movement.

Natsu quickly whirls around to give a deathly glare towards Achim.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Achim gives a sinister laugh. "And how are you gonna do that, pinky?"

Natsu stomps his foot. "FIRE DRAGON: ROAR!"

"Sinner's Wheel!" Achim begins to fight back with a wheel of dark souls to block the flames. They continue to lash at each other, Fire and this is happening Gray attempts to get others to safety. He walks over to Juvia laying on the ground unconscious.

"Come on, Juvia! You've gotta get up!" He says anxiously.

Surprisingly she won't wake up.

Brooke rushes over. "What's wrong with her?" she asks worriedly.

"She must be exhausted from all the pain. She was actually standing closer to the guy than we were when he blew up."

Brooke gasps as she looks down at herself and the two in front of her. "That's gonna happen to us!" She panics.

Gray carries Juvia princess style.

"Regulus Impact!" Leo inflicts his Regulus light upon Achim.

"Devils Breath!" All of the light is then sucked into the palm of his hand.

"Heh." Achim smirks before letting the impact of Regulus reflect right back at Leo.

Leo is appalled before he somehow dodges the impact with skill.

Natsu gets back up from the last blow. "I refuse to lose to you, I'm the son of a Dragon, and you hurt someone dear to me!"

"The son of a Dragon? Ah. Now I remember. I know what you really are, boy. And for that you shall surely die."

Achime reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a grapefruit sized Lacrima that glows a violet color. He holds it out to Natsu.

"Eat this, boy. You'll love it! It'll give you a good rush."

Natsu folds his arms stubbornly. "Like I'd actually fall for that. I would've gladly taken it to show how much stronger I am than you if you didn't say it would kill me."

Achim clutches the Lacrima. "Well then, you've given me no choice!"

Rays of a purple light start to spread from the Lacrima and hover towards Natsu.

Natsu seems to be in a state of trance as the Bosheit comes closer.

But before it reaches him the Bosheit and synchronized Lacrima vanish into thin air.

"What in the name of..?!" Achim searches his surroundings desperately for his toy.

You'd think that a mastermind like you would've killed us when you had the chance." Says a female voice.

They all look up to see Erza and Jellal along with Wendy, Carla, and Meredy behind them. And Jellal holds the missing Lacrima that Achim once had.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A sacrifice for her

" Herr Achim! The proper punishment for such a despicable act is your demise!" Jellal says grimly.

"The only place you could have gotten this so called Bosheit is from the underground."

Jellal continues to scold him while out of the out of the hole in the ground from earlier, Ichiya and the Blue Pegasus guild start to come out.

"Yea. I knew there was something unfamiliar about this perfume." Ichiya claims.

"Oh, Shut up!" Achim spat. "Why should I take the orders of someone who posed as my lord's rival!"

Jellal is then fed up with Achim at this point. Achim only fumes about even more.

"I swear I will end Zeref for my lord, I will attempt to do so until the day I draw my last breath!"

Jellal starts to absorb magic energy around him. "Achim! If you don't eliminate of the Bosheit this instant I will reduce you of your magic power!"

Herr Achim is blazing with a deathly amount of energy that nobody has ever seen before. "I'd like to see you try , you'll have to KILL me first!"

Then it's as if what everyone sees has them appalled and then again somewhat damaged inside. Herr Achim coughs up blood as he feels something being pierced straight through his chest from behind him. The blade that had struck him had an intense heat to it, almost like fire.

"It didn't have to come to this, but you forced this upon yourself when you killed Lucy." The fire Dragon Slayer said quite darkly.

He twists his fire dragon blade deeper into Achim before pulling it back out. And then…. Herr Achim falls to his knees gurgling, and his lifeless body drops to the ground.

 _Herr Achim was dead._


End file.
